The IR high-speed spherical camera is a very common camera in security surveillance, which is mainly used outdoors, so its waterproof effect is especially important. Usually the waterproof level needs to be up above IP66. There will be more or less moisture inside the IR high-speed spherical cameras after a long term usage. The main reason causing the phenomenon is: the sealing effect of the shell is not good enough or the temperature difference is not taken into account when assembling the product. Once the waterproof effect of the IR spherical camera is not good, a large amount of internal moisture may likely cause the inside PCB to be short-circuit and so on, while the internal moisture will greatly reduce the life of the camera.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 3, the rotation cavity of the IR spherical camera of the prior arts is mainly formed by the three sections: a front cover 11, the left cover 15a and the right cover 15b. There are waterproof rings (upper waterproof ring 12, lower waterproof ring 14) installed in the connection between each section to achieve the effect of waterproof. The connection between the left cover 15a and the right cover 15b is installed by the non-annular lower waterproof ring 14 (referring to an enlarged view of FIG. 3).
Please refer to FIGS. 2 and 4, the rotation cavity of another IR spherical camera of the prior arts is mainly formed by the three sections: a front cover 21, the middle cover 23 and the lower cover 25. There are waterproof rings (22, 24) installed in the connection between each section to achieve the effect of waterproof. The connection between the middle cover and the lower cover is installed by the irregular waterproof ring (referring to an enlarged view of FIG. 4) to proof the water.
Firstly, the use of non-circular waterproof ring cannot achieve the completely sealing, and rain or moisture is likely to enter the rotation cavity of the IR spherical camera, which impacts the product life. Secondly, in the contact between the middle cover and lower cover of the second prior art, the contact must be non-regular (non-planar) because of the shell molding requirements and the location of the shaft. The irregular waterproof ring is not only difficult to install, easy to distort or loose, making it difficult to guarantee the achievement of complete sealing. Also, the waterproof ring is usually adopted by rubber or silicone material which is easily deformed. Once the waterproof ring is deformed, it will easily lead to sealing failure.